


Pretending to Not Pretend 5

by Little_red_2000



Series: Pretending to Not Pretend [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: Stiles is forced to go shopping with the girls while his father, Scott and Jordan take Derek out to get the Christmas tree, and interrogate him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I totally buffed yesterdays story again! Ugh!
> 
> But on the bright side, I FINALLY GOT ALL MY CHRISTMAS SHOPPING DONE!!!!
> 
> I've been shopping for months (only one) to get everyone the perfect gift and I'm finally finished, eight days before Christmas!
> 
> Thank you to all the comments and kudos, they mean the world to me and they made me so happy!
> 
> Sorry I buffed up the days but it's here and the second one, for today, is coming soon after!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Love and appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3

He curses the person who’s at the door before swinging it open a little more forcefully than needed.

 

“Yeah,” He says, coming face to face with Lydia.

 

“Your mom says that the guys must go get the Christmas tree while us girls go find some different bulbs at the mall. She wants something different this Christmas,” Lydia tells him, knowing smirk on her face like she knows she interrupted something.

 

“We’ll be down soon,” Stiles answers, slamming the door in her face, he knows he’s going to hear about that later.

 

“You were saying?” Stiles asks, turning back to Derek.

 

“I want to get downstairs so we don’t keep your family waiting,” Derek answers, moving around him to get to the bathroom.

 

He curses under his breath, angry that Derek was about to say something important and was cut off, angry that he didn't press further the issue, angry at Lydia for being so damn intrusive. 

 

He angrily digs through his bag for his clothes, not caring about what he grabbing, and throwing it all on before storming downstairs.

 

“Oh sweetie, I’m glad you're awake! You're coming with us to look for bulbs,” His mother screams at him from the kitchen.

 

How she knew it was him coming down the stairs, he will never know.

 

“I’m not a girl, mother,” He replies as he walks into the kitchen. 

 

“No, maybe not, but you have to come with us,” Claudia responds, taking her cup of coffee to the living room. 

 

Stiles makes his own cup of coffee before following her, wondering where everyone went. It's only he and his mother downstairs.

 

“Wait, what do you mean maybe?” Stiles asks indignantly as he sits next to her.

 

“Nothing sweetheart.” Claudia says, patting his leg.

 

“Oh my God, this isn’t another interrogation is it? You guys terrified my last boyfriend and he dumped me afterwards!” Stiles yells indignantly.

 

“He wasn’t right for you if he couldn’t handle your father and Scott both without you. It's not like they threatened to kill him. He left of his own accord,” His mother soothes fruitlessly.

 

“Yeah, there's no way Derek’s going without me,” Stiles answers. 

 

“You kind of have no choice honey, the boys already left,” Claudia replies, not at all sheepish.

 

“But Derek went to take a shower,” Stiles responds, he saw Derek leave the room still clad in his sleep clothes.

 

“Scott made him change in the guest room and they already left. Lydia went to take Allison to the store but they should be back soon,” His mom doesn't even have the decency to look sorry. If anything she looks triumphant.

 

“Oh my God, you know I have to work with him right? Even if he doesn't ever want to see me again we still have to work together. And we share an apartment. There’s no getting out of this now!” Stiles tells her. Every boyfriend he's ever had has been scared off by his dad and Scott, Derek may not be his actual boyfriend but they think he is and they won't go easy on him.

 

“It’s too late now, honey,” His mother reasons.

 

“Fine, but if Derek never talks to me again I’m never coming home again,” Stiles threatens. He and his mother both know it’s an empty threat but it gets his point across on how much Derek means to him.

 

Lydia and Allison choose that time to walk in the door, entering the room like super models would a run way.

 

“Guess what's new,” Lydia asks, twirling around dramatically. Since they both have on new earrings it's pointless, but Stiles appraises her anyways, eyeing her up and down unnecessarily.

 

“Let me guess… Earrings,” he answers her.

 

“And that, Stiles, is why you're an honorary girl,” Lydia answers the question he hadn't even asked her.

 

He bypasses asking her how she even knew his question, because the women in his life seem to know everything without even trying, and gets up from the couch, coffee forgotten in his desperation to leave already.

 

“Can we get going now?” He asks the ladies.

 

“Sure, since you’re in such a rush,” Lydia replies sassily, turning around and storming out of the door.

 

They go in Claudia’s car, the SUV that Stiles grew up in, and head out to the mall.

  
  


Stiles isn’t really paying attention to what his mom and friends are getting. Too worried about Derek, and if their friendship can withstand whatever words his father and Scott say to the men Stiles dates.

 

“So, Stiles, what do you think, pink or purple?” Lydia asks, catching him off guard.

 

“We’re supposed to be buying bulbs, why is pink or purple even an option?” Stiles answers her question with a question, because he wasn’t paying attention at all but she doesn’t have to know that.

 

“We asked what color compliments silver more, pink or purple,?” Allison clarifies while Lydia glares at him.

 

“Purple would, but if we’re going with bulbs then i’d go with blue. A silver and blue themed tree,” Stiles answers absently as his phone chimes with a message and he takes it out of his pocket to read it.

 

**Derek: We’re heading back to the house now, see you there.**

 

Okay, Derek text him so that must be a good sign. Right?

 

**Stiles: Okay, we’ll be heading out whenever the girls get done shopping.**

 

He receives an okay from Derek and the girls have already moved on to the next section, apparently liking his suggestion of silver and blue judging by the same colored bulbs in the basket.

 

He catches up, not really paying attention while they shop, and rejoicing when it’s time to leave.

 

Shopping with Lydia is hard but shopping with Lydia, Allison,  _ and _ his mom is like being pulled in a thousand different directions, he’s just lucky it was for the house and not for clothes, he’d be a lump on the carpet if they had gone clothes shopping by now.

 

When they make it home, indeed, the boys are already back, have the Christmas lights up and are inside, trying to make the tree fit.

 

“We got a bunch of great stuff!” His mother announces to his father when they walk in the house, meeting him in a kiss before John takes her bags. Jordan does the same to Lydia and Scott does the same to Allison. 

 

Stiles’s heart stops when Derek does it to him. Derek walks over pecks him on the lips, says hello and then grabs his bags and walks off like it’s nothing, like it’s something that they do all the time.

 

He’s rooted to the spot, unable to move for some seconds before the girls trample over him to unpack the bags and start decorating the tree.

 

_ Do not over think. _

_ Do not over think. _

_ Do not over think. _

 

He chants to himself as he goes to the kitchen to help.


End file.
